Truth
by Hvalross05
Summary: Getting the truth out of someone so stubborn is never an easy thing to do. Bakugou x Koge (OC) One-Shot


Note:

"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression.

 _Koge Naegi_

 _3 years ago_

 _Guess who's going to UA's hero program. Me. v(_ _｡･_ _ω_ _･｡_ _)_

 _ **26 Likes 12 Comments 4 Shares**_

 _comments_

 _Bakugou_

 _What the fuck?! How did you get in before me, you hollow faced girl!_

 _Koge Naegi_

 _Oh, hello Katsuki. It's been a while! (_ _･∀･_ _) Well, I mean, I am a year older than you._ _ಠ‿↼_

 _Bakugou_

 _Don't talk to me so casually! Watch me, when I get out of this middle school hell, I'll run laps around you!_

 _Koge Naegi_

 _I expect nothing less. (_ _シ_ __ _)_ _シ_

 _Bakugou_

 _Are you mocking me?!_

 _Koge Naegi_

 _Not at all, Katsuki, it's a compliment. Though, if I remember correctly, you don't like those either. (´w_ _`)_

 _Bakugou_

 _It's only been a year since you moved, you must have a bad fucking memory._

 _Koge Naegi_

 _Well, I'm coming back for UA. (ᗒᗨᗕ) I'll be staying with my dad, who still lives in that house on your road. I'd like to see you._

 _Bakugou_

 _Fuck that! You're the enemy!_

 _Koge Naegi_

 _oᗝo Katsuki. I'm heartbroken. (⋟_ _﹏⋞_ _)_

 _Bakugou_

 _Shut up, utsuro. Just text me._

 _Koge Naegi_

 _(_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _)b_

Koge couldn't resist the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she read this conversation. Buried within the depths of her rarely used social media, she had been on a hunt to find something else when she stumbled across it. Now, she could hardly remember what it had been she was searching for, her thoughts swirling with pleasant memories of that time in the past. Three years ago really wasn't all that far back, and the intense pace at which her life had progressed made the gap seem even smaller. Now she was nineteen and in her final stretch of the school year, when she felt as if it had only just begun.

Thinking of this made her a bit sad. Being a student here at UA had been the highlight of her life so far, with many great experiences and making many new friends. The one she was most upset about leaving behind, however, was her lover. He was a year behind her, as the conversation on social media had reminded her. Being eighteen and only in his second year, he would sadly not be graduating with her. She knew that the studying, training and sneaking into his dorm room days would soon be over, and she wished that she could stay with him here. It wasn't necessary for her to be there for him, and he often griped about it when she expressed her worries of leaving him behind.

"Katsuki?" she spoke softly, scrolling through her phone as she held it in front of her face. Laying on his bed, she had one arm hooked under his knee, hugging onto his leg loosely with her cheek pressed into his shin. Her body turned towards his slightly, she had one leg bent, resting on his torso while her other leg rested against his side, her foot hidden beneath his pillow. Bakugou gave a small grunt in response to his name, and Koge could feel a slight twitch of his fingers that rested on her thigh. Both of them had been quite consumed by their electronics, though she wasn't sure exactly what had him so focused that he barely responded. It didn't bother her, though she did lower her phone, her pale blue eyes moving to gaze up towards his face.

His expression was content, the sickening blue glow of his phone casting odd shadows on his features against the darkness of the room. It was decently late in the night, and to try to avoid detection, they had to keep it dark in the room, which Koge admittedly enjoyed. Still, she was able to see him quite well with the light of their phones, watching his eyes moving as if he were reading. "Katsuki, am I still the enemy?" Bakugou's face scrunched up a bit in confusion, his crimson eyes glancing to her before going back to his reading. "Yes."

Koge was silent for a moment as she observed him, his features relaxing once again. She knew that he hadn't really heard her question, and if he did, he had no idea what she was talking about. Feeling a bit ignored, she turned her head, sinking her teeth into the skin of his leg. He let out a yell that pierced the quietness of the room, his body jerking away from her. She released him when he struggled, knowing that his yelp wasn't from pain, but instead surprise and annoyance. "What the fuck, Utsuro! Why would you fucking bite me!" Dropping her phone, a sly smile crossed her face, gripping onto his leg.

"Bite you? You want me to bite you?" Before he could protest, she chomped down on the meaty part of his calf, wrapping her leg around his torso to effectively trap him in her grip. After over two years of being together romantically, Koge had no fear, knowing that his anger and fiery attitude were of no threat to her. Even so, he was too strong for her, and he could easily pry her off. Much to her dismay, this is exactly what he started to do, starting with her leg. "I fucking swear, if you don't let me go-"

 _Knock knock_

Both of them froze, Koge releasing her bite, but not her hold on him. Bakugou growled, fumbling for the nearby blanket. "What is it?!" His voice was so loud Koge almost expected the door to collapse. Typically, a violent response like that would deter people, immediately making them scurry away. Instead, a calm but slightly flustered voice responded back, and Koge immediately recognized it as Kirishima.

" _What are you yelling about in there, Bakugou, it's literally the middle of the night."_

"Nothing, go away! I just, fucking… dropped my phone on my face." Bakugou's excuse was hilarious, though Koge kept silent and tightened her grip on Bakugou as he threw the blanket over them both. She found this a bit pointless, since he wasn't going to invite his friend inside-

At this thought, another sly smile crossed her face, releasing his leg to prop herself up on her elbows. She felt a sudden, threatening grip on her leg, but she knew this was too good to just let go. With skill that she was proud of, she called out to Kirishima in a near perfect impression of Bakugou's speech, holding her nose and lowering her voice the best she could. " _Just open the fucking door!"_

" _Uh, okay?"_

Bakugou was no match for Koge's cunning trick, laying there trembling from anger in his bed as his best friend cracked open the door. Koge could see the light from the hallway from under the blanket, peeking through a gap at Bakugou's feet to be able to see. Kirishima kept himself outside of the room, the door only opened up about a foot. Tired confusion was hidden behind disheveled red bangs, clad in his baggy pajamas. Koge almost couldn't hold in her laughter, though she did suppress a squeak as her lover dug his fingers into her leg. He was furious, but also didn't want to reveal that she was under the covers, latched onto him like some freaky biting animal.

"Shut the fucking door before I kill you." Bakugou could hardly speak, and Koge knew the embarrassment and frustration was getting to him quickly. It was very rare that she would tease him this harshly, but it was all too perfect for her to pass up. Kirishima reached up to scratch the back of his head, yawning loudly. "But you said to open it-"

"Leave!" Bakugou finally broke from his stupor, grabbing an empty water bottle that rested on the bedside table, hurling it towards the door. It hit the wood with a good amount of force, but it simply bounced off, prompting Kirishima to peek around to look at it. "You're confusing me, man. But alright, later-"

As he started to shut the door, he paused at the sound of Bakugou's voice, even though he wasn't speaking.

" _No, shitty hair!"_

Stopping, Kirishima glared back into the room, obviously frustrated with the back and forth responses he was getting. "What the heck, man-"

" _Do you believe in ghosts?"_

Koge nearly lost it again at the look of horror that came across Kirishima's face when he finally noticed that hadn't come from Bakugou. She knew that her lover was going to kill her for this, but she couldn't back out now. " _They're all around you, Eijiro."_

Kirishima looked around the room frantically, unable to tell where the voice was coming from. "What the hell, are you like a ventriloquist now or something!?" Bakugou shook his head, and Koge could feel his palm heating up against her skin. "No, you fucking idiot! Will you just fucking leave already!"

"Wait!" Kirishima pointed towards Bakugou, a skeptical look creasing his features. "You don't call me Eijiro!"

"That's because it isn't me!"

" _Or is it? Eijiroooooo~"_ Koge made her voice higher pitched, pretty sure she could see his skin cover in frightened goosebumps from where she was. In truth, she wasn't doing this to be mean. At least, not to Kirishima. He had become a close friend to her, though she found him ridiculously easy to pick on. Wiggling herself closer to the edge of the blanket, she could have sworn his soul nearly left his body, and she guessed that the blankets must have moved in a truly horrifying way. Peeking out, she gave a small wave, unable to help a smile of amusement from crossing her lips. "What are you so scared of?"

"He's scared of you!" Bakugou placed his feet on her backside, pushing her forward and over the side of the bed with a squeal. Now tangled up in the blanket, Koge couldn't see, though she could hear Kirishima laughing. "Wow! That was freaky! You should work in one of those haunted house things, Koge, you'd be good at it." Sitting up, Koge pulled the blanket off her head. "Yeah? Katsuki gets annoyed when I do my voices." She looked over towards Bakugou, a bit surprised at how intense his glare was.

"You would be all cheerful about it! Stop encouraging her! Go away!" He grabbed his pillow from behind him and tossed it at the door as well, and Kirishima quickly got the hint. "Alright, alright! Though," he stopped with the door still about an inch open, grin on his face. "You had better be more quiet, or you'll have to do another months worth of cleaning duty like the last time she got caught here." Koge reached up and snatched onto Bakugou's foot, pinching his big toe between her fingers as she noticed he was about to yell again. Snickering, Kirishima slunked away, shutting the door quietly and leaving the two in darkness.

Koge released his toe as he pulled his foot back, listening to him as he hissed at her in the pitch black. "Damn it, Utsuro, why did you do that?!" Using her memory of the room, Koge crawled over to pick up his pillow before standing. Away from him, she realized just how cold it was, and she regretted only bringing shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. "It was funny. At least, Eijiro thought it was." She squinted a bit as Bakugou flipped on the lamp by his bed, her gaze locking with his instantly. He had calmed down a lot by now, though his ears were flushed red. "I'd rather it be kept quiet."

Hugging his pillow, Koge walked back over to stand next to the bed. "I'm about a hundred percent sure that everyone knows, and that Eijiro knows even more. He's just too polite to say it." Bakugou's cheeks flushed along with his ears, reaching up to ruffle his own hair in frustration. "Tch, well, it's your fault." Koge placed the pillow back behind him. "It's no one's fault, really. Except… whoever assigned rooms, since he's nextdoor."

Bakugou only grumbled, and Koge watched as he reached down to rub his calf where she had bit him. Curious herself, she leaned over to see, though could only see shallows teeth marks and nothing serious. "I didn't even bite you hard, Katsuki. That's nothing." She patted his knee, gaining an irritated sideways glare from him. "It itches. Are you infected with a disease?"

Koge giggled softly, sitting down beside him. "Yes. Good luck guessing which one." Bakugou couldn't keep his scowl for long, releasing a chuckle as a smirk crossed his lips. "Guess I'm fucked then." He reached up, pinching her cheek in a rough, playful manner. Koge laughed, reaching up to hold his palm gently against her cheek. She smiled, stroking the back of his hand gently. "What did you think of my impression? I'm getting pretty good right?"

Bakugou took his hand away, though he allowed his calloused fingers to linger on her skin. "It's annoyingly good. I mean, it still sounds girly." He watched his own hand as he twirled a lock of her white hair between his fingers, giving the very end a playful tug as he released it. "But to someone who's not paying attention, it's not bad." Koge felt her face flush at his praise, knowing he meant more than what he was willing to actually say. With a loud yawn, Bakugou lied back down, putting his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the light.

"Why did you attack me like that, anyway?" Keeping his eyes covered, he reached over with his free arm and fumbled about with the lamp, until he was able to turn it off, plunging them both into darkness again. Koge gave a small shrug, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She placed her hand on his chest, gently running her hand along the soft fabric of his shirt. "Well, I asked you a question, and you didn't answer me seriously." She felt him roll over onto his side, giving a small gasp in shock as he snatched her and pulled her down to him. As commanded, she laid with him, cuddling into his warmth tightly. She felt as if he were wrapping her in fire as he held her close, in an embrace that Koge knew she could never wiggle out of.

"Tch, I answered your question." He blew some of her hair out of his face. "Though I didn't really get what it was…" Koge huffed, turning her face away from his chest so she could talk. "I knew it. I had asked you if I was still the enemy. You don't remember?"

"Huh? I think I recall me calling you that a long time ago…" He suddenly tightened his grip on her as he called out, making Koge nearly jump out of her skin. "Oh! I called you that because you got in before me! I fucking hated that." His hand moved to rest on her side. "You seriously pissed me off back then." Koge felt the heat return to her cheeks as his hand traveled upwards slowly, sliding across her back to caress her near her shoulder blades. His grip had always been so firm and reassuring, making her feel safe and loved.

"Past tense, huh?" She spoke softly, gripping onto his shirt as he buried his face into her hair. At times like these, she couldn't really understand what it was that he found so enticing about her; what it was that kept him around. Any time she had tried to ask, he would get defensive, and she knew it must have been something really emotionally sensitive for him to refuse to tell her. In truth, she knew it didn't matter if he told her or not. It was obviously in the way he touched, talked to and cared for her. Even now, as he ran his fingers through her hair, stopping to gently massage her scalp, she knew he was feeling the same thing she was. He was just more stubborn to get to express it.

"You're not my enemy anymore. I've completely crushed you, in skill and studies. You might be good, but by the time I graduate, you'll be nothing more than dust."

Koge gave a small roll of her eyes, finding that wasn't exactly the response she had been wanting. _Something more like 'oh no, I love you, now' along with a nice kiss would have been better, Katsuki. I'm still waiting on that 'I love you'._ She tilted her head up, bringing her hand around to stroke his cheek genty. She wished it wasn't so dark so she could see that blazing glare of his, but for now she settled with the closeness of their lips. "Not everything in life has to be a challenge, Katsuki. Especially not when it comes to me." She let her fingers brush against his bottom lip lightly, and the sharp inhale he took make her heart skip.

"I will always want you to be the best, and you know that. So, can we try that again? With something a little more honest this time?"

Although he fell silent, Koge could tell he was struggling with what he wanted to say, or even do. His heart rate had increased, and his body had grown tense, signs that he was either about to explode or say something that was hard for him to admit. Pressing his forehead into hers, Bakugou sighed in frustration. It almost sounded as if he strained his voice to speak quietly, though Koge could still hear the frustration. "Damn it, Utsuro, you always have to challenge me…"

Koge gave a slight shake of her head. "That's not true… I just want you to be honest with yourself sometimes… To be honest with me." When he still did not speak, she grew a bit frustrated, pressing her forehead back into his. At this rate, she knew that soft talk wasn't going to get her anywhere. She was going to have to push him to get the truth out, to get him upset enough to finally spill the beans. "C'mon, Katsuki, tell me the truth. I know it's more than just 'I'm better than you now'-"

She was cut off as he suddenly leaned in, catching her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Though it was heaven to her, and she couldn't resist giving in at first, this was something he typically did when she questioned him about emotional, romantic feelings. Finding it nearly impossible to admit things, he would show her instead, and usually Koge was content with this. But right now, she wanted to hear it, whatever answer he may have for the way he felt about her. Actions had always been more important to the both of them, but now, his words would mean everything to her.

Resisting the heat of the kiss, Koge forced him over onto his back, putting all her weight on his stomach. As she released his lips, she put her hand over his face instead, taking a moment to reach over and turn the lamp back on as he complained. "What the fuck! Get your hand off my face!" Koge narrowed her eyes at him, her palm over his mouth. "Kissing won't get you out of trouble this time! Tell me the truth!" She yelped and pulled her hand back as he bit her, though she quickly recovered, snatching onto his wrist as he reached for her.

Bakugou was ridiculously stronger than her, and Koge knew that she had no chance when it came to restraining him. Even now, as she struggled to keep both his arms away from her, she could tell that he was barely even putting up much force. In fact, she knew that he was enjoying this, which was only confirmed as a smirk crossed his features. "What is it you want me to tell you, Utsuro?" He hissed at her through clenched teeth, beginning to sit up as he continued to push her back. Koge was really struggling now, using all her physical strength to try and keep him back. "I-I want you to tell me how you feel about me! You always avoid it!"

With a sudden push of power, Koge was knocked backwards, falling onto the bed between his legs. Still not wanting him to take control of the situation, she placed her feet on his chest, now using her legs to try and hold him back. "I'll fight you all night, until you tell me!" Bakugou scoffed, grabbing onto her thighs to try and push her legs out of the way. "Yeah right! You wouldn't be able to hold up!" That was true, Koge could feel her entire body trembling already with exhaustion of trying to keep him away for this short time. Her weakness, both in physical and mental power, was beginning to make her emotional and she struggled to keep her tears at bay.

"But I would! I wouldn't give up! It means too much to me!" The trembling of her voice gave away the emotions she had been trying to suppress. Shock came over his features as Bakugou stopped his attack, giving Koge a chance to rest. Breathing heavily, Koge quickly reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to let them fall in front of him. "I… I want to be more important than your pride, Katsuki. Why can't you tell me?"

Now with a gentle touch, Bakugou pried her legs apart, moving to hover over her. "You think it's my pride that won't let me say it?" He rested his body into hers, keeping himself propped up with his elbows on either side of her head. Koge could only stare up at him, finding it even harder to control her emotions as he carefully moved the hair from her face. "It's not pride… Koge. It's more of…" His voice trailed off as he tried to think. Koge could no longer hold in the tears with the use of her first name, clenching her eyes shut tightly as she hiccuped. "K-Katsuki…"

"Shut up," Bakugou wiped the tears from her face, though the annoyance in his voice was gone. "Like I said, it's not pride. It's more of…" Koge looked up at him at him as he repeated himself, noticing his cheeks flushing and brow furrowing. Whatever he wanted to say, it bothered him quite a bit. Sniffling, she tugged on his shirt gently, wanting him to continue. "What is it?" Glaring off at the wall, he growled in frustration before he put his entire hand over her face.

"It's your face! Any time I want to tell you, I get freaked out, because I can't always tell your mood! And then, what if you had no reaction, like you do towards most things? I'd feel like a fucking idiot!"

Koge stared up at him in shock though his fingers, not really sure what to think of his words at first. "So it… it's my fault?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke behind his hand, though she felt her heart skip a beat as his glare turned towards her. "What? No!" He released her face, moving his fingers to tangle into her hair. "That's not what I meant! It's my fault, I'm the one that's s-" He cut himself off, closing his eyes for a moment to calm. "I'm the one that's scared to say anything." Koge gave a small shake of her head, able to feel her heart racing through her entire body. Now that she had gotten him this close to admitting how he truly felt, she was starting to become scared of hearing it. What if it wasn't what she wanted? What if it was less than she expected, or way more? What if she was ruining it by trying to force it out of him.

As he opened his mouth to speak again, Koge reached up, placing her fingers over his lips gently to stop him. "Katsuki, wait…" She moved her hand over to caress his cheek gently. "I don't want to force it out of you." Bakugou glowered down at her, obviously frustrated with her sudden change in motive. "Then what the fuck was this whole thing over? Do you want me to tell you or not?" Koge looked away from him, starting to feel stupid, now. "I mean, I do. But I don't at the same time. With what you've said… I just want it to be the right moment for you, and I don't want you to be scared." She smiled up at him, making his cheeks instantly flush red. "I'm not scared. I love you, Katsuki."

Koge gasped as he suddenly went off on a rant, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hey! Koge, I was supposed to say it first! Take it back!"

"T-take it back? Katsuki, does it really matter-"

"It does matter!"

"Well, I've already said it-"

"I don't care, take it back!"

"I- I, okay? I don't love you?"

"Good!"

Koge was cut off from being able to respond as he caught her in another passionate kiss, pressing his body into hers and prompting here to wrap her arms around him. Just the touch of his skin was enough to nearly burn her, and she could feel his heat spread through every inch of her body. Just as his hand began to travel down her side, there was a sudden loud _thunk_ on the dorm room door, startling them both out of their heated moment. Furious at being interrupted, Bakugou stood, storming over and throwing open the door. "What-"

He stopped as he noticed that no one was there. In fact, the hallway light had been turned off, and the glow from the small lamp in the room made it seem particularly eerie. Not deterred by the darkness, Bakugou leaned out, looking up and down the hall. Koge felt her skin crawl as she could hear a door creek somewhere else in the building. "Katsuki, come back, it's someone playing a trick because we're being loud. I bet it's Eijiro-" Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming, and Bakugou quickly closed his door in a panic, instantly locking it shut. "Fuck!"

Koge couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction, which only grew into a quiet laugh as he glared at her. "What are you laughing at, Utsuro!" With a sigh, Koge laid back down, one of her arms resting up over her head. "I told you this dorm building is haunted." Bakugou grumbled as he walked back over to her, scooping her up into his arms before laying back down with her properly, their heads resting comfortably into pillows. As he reached back to turn off the lamp, Koge wiggled herself around so that her back was to him, unable to help a smile crossing her face when he latched onto her. Tingles spread over her skin as he kissed her shoulder softly, slowly moving up until his lips rested at her ear. He spoke low and calm, which only made the fire in Koge grow more intense.

"You should damn well know by now that I love you. And you're stupid if you haven't realized that. But, because you're so dense, I'll just have to remind you every day. Now go to sleep, before I throw you out into the hallway for the ghosts to get you."


End file.
